The Real Me
by brabbit1029
Summary: Features an entirely different cast of guardians. A group of five kids who are seeking for their true selves become the new guardians and fight against Easter, only to discover something much darker. Together they fight their enemies and the conflicts inside them. Original Shugo Chara! cast not included, though some characters might be present.


**I do not own Shugo Chara! I own my OCs only! Some characters from the original series will be incuded.**

**Chapter 1**

**Naruhiko POV**

"Naruhiko! Wake up already, you bastard!"

A small boy with dark hair groaned in bed. "Five more minutes..."

"You said that an hour ago!"

The boy sighed and sat up with a large yawn. "There. You happy?"

Floating next to him were three small boys, all dressed differently.

"I'm so damn bored!" The one in the middle roared. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a shredded red shirt, ripped up black jeans, and black boots. His dark hair had some red highlights at the end that matched his narrowed red eyes. Beneath his hair, two small horns curled upwards above his pointed ears. A silver skull earring was attached to his right ear. A long black tail swished back and forth behind him. He had fingerless leather gloves on his hands and leather bracelets with metal spikes around his wrists.

"Calm down, Onikuma." The one besides him said. His brown hair and sky blue eyes peeked out from under his green cap. He was wearing a white dress shirt, blue vest, green shorts, and old-fashioned boots. He had a knapsack hanging at his side, and a pencil was stuck between his left ear. "And you shouldn't sleep in so late, Naruhiko. You'll be starting your second year of middle school at a new school tomorrow, you know."

"The boy does not deserve scolding." The last one said. He had perfect blonde hair and dazzling green eyes. He had on a white tailcoat, a green tie, and a red rose tucked in the pocket on his chest. "He needs his beauty sleep, like is how I stay this handsome, after all." He made a flourishing movement with his hands.

"Shut up, you!" The tempered one, Onikuma, drop-kicked the other's head.

"Ow, what was that for, you insolent fool?!"

"You deserved it, pretty boy!"

The two began arguing, while the third struggled to break them up.

Isana Naruhiko sighed heavily. These three were his Guardian Characters, born from his desire of what he wanted to be or what he lacked. They could be pretty annoying, and mornings were always lively with them.

His first guardian character that was born was Onikuma. He was always loud and angry. Naruhiko sometimes thought of him as a grumpy old man. He was like a punk/goth/rock star mix. He always had his red electric guitar strapped to his back.

His second character had been Ren. He was a charmer and always full of himself. He played the piano like a pro, but he never stopped talking about how amazing he was.

The third to arrive was Levi. He was kind and rational, the least annoying of them all. But sometimes he worried so much that it annoyed Naruhiko. He was a great writer and never stopped writing in his notebook or the books stuffed into his knapsack.

Naruhiko yawned. "Is the old man home?" "No worries, he's out." Ren assured him.

"Good." Naruhiko fell back into bed. "Then, wake me up tomorrow. for school." "Oi!" Onikuma began jumping on his head angrily "It's already noon! I'm bored, damn you!"

Levi sighed. "Honestly, what are we going to do with you? Most boys your age would be out with their friends or something, right?" "Idiot, this ass doesn't have any friends." Onikuma scowled. "Onikuma!" Levi scolded. He smiled apologetically at Naruhiko. "G-Gomen, Naruhiko. Don't mind Onikuma. I'm sure your first day of school tomorrow will be amazing."

Naruhiko drowned out the noise of Onikuma and Ren bickering once again.

"_A new school, huh?"_

He could never make friends, and now that his uncle had moved into a new home, he had to start at a new school. They'd just find him creepy, as usual.

"_Great."_

* * *

**Sayuri POV**

A young girl with long black hair tinged with the slightest blue bounded down the stairs to the kitchen in her house. The smell of frying pancakes tickled her nose. She had on a blouse and fresh pair of jeans. Her dark, luscious hair and flawless face made her a beauty, but coldness could be seen in her beautiful golden eyes.

She ran a hand through her hair. Her mother, who looked quite similar, was flipping pancakes in the air and back onto the frying pan above the heated stove. She had a sweet demeanor, however, her hair held back in a bun, and a warm, gentle smile lighting up her blue eyes. "Ohayo, Sayuri."

"Ohayo, okaa-san." Sayuri took a seat at the end of the table. "What about Atsushi?" "Still sleeping." Mrs. Tamiya reported. Sayuri sighed. Her brother always slept in on the weekends, mostly because he stayed up all night playing video games.

"Spring break is over, huh?" Mrs. Tamiya mused as she set a plate of freshly-baked pancakes topped cream and syrup in front of Sayuri. She took her fork and stabbed it into the soft cakes.

"Must be exciting." Mrs. Tamiya poured her a glass of orange juice. "Right." Sayuri said with little enthusiasm. She was one of the top students last year and was a teacher's pet. She was looked up to by many teachers, and most boys admired her. But she didn't get along with anyone, especially girls. They all despised her, in fact.

"_It's not their fault they envy my talents."_

"That is no good, Sayuri-sama."

Mouth full of pancakes, Sayuri looked up at the two guardian characters floating above her head. The character of the left as Sakura. She had on a ninja suit, her long bluish-black hair poking through and her solemn eyes visible. Attached to the belt of her skirt was her pouch where she carried her endless supply of kunai and shuriken. Next to her was Eriko. She wore red and gold yoroi armor, with a helmet, chestplate, and elbow and knee pads. A katana was sheathed at her side.

"School is a place of education and finding your inner self." Sakura said solemnly. "You must-"

"Whatever! Let us simply slice that building in half!" Eriko unsheathed her sword. "Do not be so reckless, Eriko-sama!" Sakura scolded.  
"Shut up, both of you!" Sayuri growled. "What was that?" Mrs. Tamiya looked up from her frying pan. "Ah, nothing." Sayuri said quickly while pinching the two guardian characters on the cheeks.

"Ow, ow, ow! Get your hands of me, you fiend!" Eriko roared.

"That hurts, Sayuri-sama." Sakura winced.

Sayuri sighed.

"_A new school year, huh? It'll probably be totally plain and boring, as usual."_

* * *

**Ryosuuke POV**

Ryosuuke sighed. His mother was running his hands all over him, tenderly checking for any injuries.

"Okaa-san, I said I'm fine." He groaned. "Then why are you all dirty and covered in scratches?" His mother demanded. "Like I said, I was playing soccer." Ryosuuke said in exasperation.

"Soccer? How many times have I told you not to overexert yourself?" His mother scolded.

"What's all the noise?" Ryosuuke's father appeared. "Ryosuuke was out playing soccer." Mrs. Sasahara explained.

"What? How many times have we told you-"

"I know, I know." Ryosuuke cut off his father and rolled his eyes. "But soccer isn't much. I'm fine."

"Nonsense!" His mother snapped. She faced her husband. "Aki, how could you let him do this?" "How am I responsible for this?" Mr. Sasahara retorted.

"Watch your son more carefully!"

"What about you?!"

"I am constantly watching over him in the house while you shut yourself in your office!"

"I'm working so that my son can eat and have a roof to live under! How-"

Ryosuuke snuck off into his room. His parents were always like that. Ever since...

"You ok?"

Ryosuuke smiled up at the guardian character floating next to him. "I'm fine."

Ryosuuke's guardian chracter was Lucas. He had the appearance of a knight, covered in silver armor with a helmet. He had a shield and lance on his back.

"Man, they're noisy." Ryosuuke rested his head on a pillow and squeezed his ears shut in an attempt to drown out his parents' arguing. "How long do you think it's gonna last?" Lucas wondered out loud. "Who knows?" Ryosuuke stretched his arms out lazily. "Maybe I should stay over at a friend's house?"

"You can't." Luca said. "School starts tomorrow, you know."

"A new year already?" Ryosuuke whistled. "Time sure does fly." "And you'll have three new guardians." Lucas pointed out.

"You're right." Ryosuuke pushed himself up onto his elbows and faced Lucas. "The others are all in high school now. We're gonna get a new Jack, Joker, and Ace. But this really sucks. We're still stuck with Reiko."

"True." Lucas agreed.

"Well, let's just see what happens."

* * *

**Reiko POV**

Reiko set a bowl of steaming hot porridge onto a delicate glass tray along with a cup of tea , careful not to let her lovely blonde hair touch it. She balanced the tray hastily and brought it upstairs.

"Mmmm, that smells quite delicious!" Her guardian character, Sunny, sniffed the porridge. She had long hair the color of marigolds, topped with a sparkling tiara. She wore a sparkling dress of vivid oranges, yellows, and pinks. Her eyes were a bright blue like the sky on a sunny day.

"Stop it, you!" Reiko snapped. She stopped in front of a door at the end of the hallway.

"Oba-chan! I've brought lunch!" She gently knocked on the door before turning the knob and entering. The room was plain and simple with a bed, desk, and window letting in the spring sunshine. A frail old woman with long gray hair held up in a bun was lying beneath the covers. She wore a blue gown, and her arms were folded gently over the blankets.

Reiko smiled softly. "Here you go, Oba-chan." She set the tray down on the nightstand next to her grandmother's bed. She took a spoonful and blew until some of the heat died down. She held the spoon out towards her grandmother with her other hand cupped under to catch any loose contents.

"Thank you, Reiko." Her grandmother heaved herself upwards so that she was leaning against the wall. Reiko began to spoon feed her in silence.

"Will you really be all right tomorrow?" Reiko asked as she continued to feed her grandmother porridge. "I won't be home for a while. Like I said, I don't have to got to school-"

"Nonsense!" Her grandmother snapped. Her body strained, and she began coughing roughly. "Oba-chan!" Reiko jumped up with worry.  
"I can't have you stay home instead of going to school just for my sake." Her grandmother scolded once she caught her breath. "But-"  
"You must go to school." Her grandmother said firmly. "I can take care of myself."

"H-Hai." Reiko lowered her head. "I'm sorry." Her grandmother chuckled and patted her on the head with a thin hand. "You are a smart and beautiful girl. Do not let your talents go to waste."

"She's right, ya know." Sunny added.

Reiko smiled. "Thank you, Oba-chan."

* * *

**Saya POV**

"Chiyoko!" Saya ran after her four year old sister, who was covered in apple sauce. "Come back here!"

"Onee-chan, the mail's here!" Her seven year old brother, Jun, shouted. "Hold on a sec!" Saya shouted back. She grabbed her sister's stained shirt and pulled her into her arms. "Gotcha!"

"It's time for breakfast." Her second sister, Fumiko, reported. She was only a year older than Jun.

"I know." Saya said in a strained voice as she began to wipe Chiyoko with a rag. "I'll make breakfast soon. Mom left some leftovers from dinner in the fridge."

"I don't want curry!" Chiyoko complained. "Well, eat it or starve." Saya said sternly.

The door in the back swung open A tall high-school boy with ruffled brown hair walked out of his room and out the front door without giving his siblings a second glance.

"Damn you, onii-chan." Saya muttered angrily as she struggled to calm her younger siblings down.

Her older brother, Kaname, was the oldest in the family, yet he didn't help out at all. He simply left in the morning and showed up late at night when everyone else was asleep. Saya always wondered what kind of brother he was, leaving the house when they needed all the help they could get.

"_Plus, school starts tomorrow."_ Saya thought in despair. "_Homework will be added to all my troubles."_

"No curry! No curry! No curry!" Chiyoko chanted. She grabbed a handful of apple sauce in her chubby fists and flung it towards her older sister.

"Ah! No-!"

But it was too late. Saya stood in the center of disaster, her face dripping with applesauce.

"I'll heat up the curry." Her guardian character popped up. Her name was Nemu, which fit her perfectly. Her eyes were half-open, as usual, and her brunette hair was a mess under her cap. She had on her usual blue nightgown and bunny slippers on her feet.

"Thanks. I'm counting on you." Saya said.

"It..can't be that hard..." Nemu said with a yawn. Her eyes began to droop. She wobbly flew off towards the kitchen.

"_Is she really going to be alright?"_ Saya wondered.

A few seconds later, a loud crash and a yelp sounded from the kitchen.

"_Guess not."_ Saya sighed.

* * *

**Please leave review of what you think!**


End file.
